Flowey
"Please don't kill me!" – Flowey (most of this is copy and pasted from Flowey's Undertale wikia page) Flowey is the first major character that the protagonist encounters in Genotale. He provides an introduction to the mechanics of encounters by sharing "friendliness pellets," which are actually harmful bullets, revealing his philosophy of "KILL or BE KILLED." Profile Edit Appearance Flowey appears as a sentient golden flower who usually grins passively. His structure has a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a light-green stem. Flowey can contort his face to show various expressions and can mimic the faces and voices of other characters. After New Home, he has a petal torn off, his petals are torn, alongside his stem. Personality Normal!Flowey "You IDIOT." – Flowey Flowey seems ''friendly, at first in The Ruins. If you dodge 'friendliness pellets' enough, he reveals his evilness after the 3rd dodge. If you run into them, he reveals it quicker. He dislikes puns. Asriel!Flowey ''"Not even your best friend can stop you, huh?" – Asriel!Flowey Asriel!Flowey is ''friendly, sense this only happens with Flowey's a pacifist. He seems more scared of Chara, sense Asriel's a crybaby. He cries more. He dislikes puns. Story Ruins - Start Flowey introduces the concept of the bullet board and calls his bullets "friendliness pellets." There's two things you can do when he fires the pellets: * dodge three times, and, his friendly act slips and he hypocritically snaps at the protagonist for toying with him, also, he breaks the fourth wall before the 3rd attack by correcting "BULLETS!" to "friendliness pellets" * run into them, and, his friendly act slips and then he calls you an idiot Ruins - End His dialouge's the same besides the fact that he adds: ''"Maybe this'll be the final route. "Maybe this'll be the final route. If so, make it meaningful." New Home At New Home, he tells the protagonist his story, like in Undertale ''and after killing Asgore, you get a choice to kill him or spare him. * If you kill him, the first human shows up * If you spare him, he fights you sense he thinks you just spared him because he's the first human's best friend In Battle ''For more information go to Flowey/Genotale/In Battle. Flowey doesn't have many attacks. Normal!Flowey As Normal!Flowey, he uses only three attacks: a five-bullet spread that slightly hone in on the protagonist's SOUL, a large ring of bullets which surround the SOUL and cannot be dodged and a vertical row of bullets which come from the side of the Bullet Board, from outside it. He can speed up the spread though the limits of his attacks and speed are unknown. Getting hit by his five-bullet spread in his first encounter deals 19 damage per bullet whereas the unavoidable ring attack heals 19 HP regardless of whether it hits the protagonist. Asriel!Flowey As Asriel!Flowey, instead of Friendliness Pellets, he uses star shaped pellets. He also uses a less powerful version of Star Blazing (like Storyshift Asriel), and, Vines. With his ring of 'friendliness stars' one's green and you have to rush to it. He does this 3 times. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Main characters